disneysrobinhoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood (A Golden Special) 96153
Robin Hood (A Golden Special) 96153 is an issue of the Robin Hood series published by Western. The issue date is December 1973 and the cover price is one dollar fifty cents. Stories In King Richard's Service Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells how Prince John has sucked his thumb so much it is shriveling, so he calls a doctor. Robin Hood sneaks into the castle to bring some homing pigeons to Maid Marian so she can communicate with him. When the guards look for him, he hides outside a window. Lady Kluck thinks he has fallen, so she faints. Sir Hiss is suspicious of the doctor, but asks him to help her. The doc spies Robin Hood, but Lady Cluck knocks him out. Back in Sherwood Forest, Robin and Little John get a homing pigeon message saying the doctor keeps looking at King Richard's jewels. They spot a different pigeon and follow it to a small cottage and eavesdrop. Inside are a group of thieves who are working with the "doctor" and planning to steal the jewels. They disguise themselves as Merry Men so Robin will be blamed. The "doctor" puts a spicy mixture on the prince's thumb so he won't want to suck it, then makes him exercise until he's exhausted. Friar Tuck wakes Prince John and tells him of the plot and convinces him he needs Robin Hood's help. While Robin and Little John distract the thieves, the prince frees his guards, but orders them to catch Robin and the thieves get away. Robin evades the guards and has Marian send a message by homing pigeon to his Merry Men, telling them to waylay the thieves. They capture them in a net, and Robin retrieves and returns the jewels. The Golden Arrow Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells of Friar Tuck practicing archery, and Little John and everyone else ducking for cover. Robin Hood offers to give him some pointers, but he can't even hit the target. He goes in search of a legendary Golden Arrow to make himself a better shot. Robin goes to find him, but is warned of robbers ahead. He responds to cries of help to find Tuck thrashing the robbers with his staff. He explains that he's getting too old to use the staff, that's why he wants to become an archer. They continue the search, but the robbers quietly follow them. Robin sees through a trap they set, but is caught off guard by King Churl, who captures him and brings him back to his castle. A local rabbit sends a message through his network of forest friends. Skippy intercepts it and calls for help from the Merry Men. Robin breaks loose but is cornered in the tower. Friar Tuck and the rabbit see the commotion and try to get a rope up to him. The rabbit offers the friar the Golden Arrow so he can shoot it up there. Thus armed, Tuck makes a perfect shot, even through the mist, and Robin escapes. Guards pour out of the castle just as the Merry Men arrive and force their retreat. Upon their return to Sherwood Forest, Robin gives Tuck the Golden Arrow to continue his archery practice. Category:Issues Category:Comic books Category:1973 Category:The Merry Menagerie